User talk:Shadiac
Welcome Greetings hero, and welcome to Might and Magic Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Faceless page, and we hope you contribute more. Useful Links In order to help you, we'll provide you with these links you might want to find useful: * - an look at the recent edits on the articles. * - if you are new to Wikia, don't be shy - this is the page to help you! **Might and Magic Wiki:Editor Guidelines - if you are new to this wiki, here is a page that will fill you in about editing here. *Forum:Index - if you would like to ask a question, or have an idea you want to discuss about, then you may do it here. Conclusion If you need some additional help, say it on my talk page. I'm looking forward to see you editing. To battle, hero! Huzzah! Narve (talk) 20:31, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Elf (Ashan) Sorry, I should have asked you about that. What's your source that they can live "up to a thousand of years"?Narve (talk) 09:54, October 25, 2015 (UTC) : I dreamt about it last night! =) :: We can't really go against established lore unless you have a better source. "Hundreds of years" isn't necessarily the same as "up to a thousand" - maybe they can live for 700 years, or 1500, or maybe they don't die of old age at all. In all of these cases, saying that they live for "hundreds" of years is correct, and "up to a thousand" isn't. We can't knowingly put false information on the wiki. :: Considering that the Ashan timeline only stretches for about a thousand years, we would need to find an elf that was alive before the ascension of the Sar-Elam that died of old age around the birth of Sareth - and I don't know of anyone that fits that description.Narve (talk) 10:43, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, Agrael was imprisoned by the demons so he definitely didn't die of old age. But what about his friend from the Shades expansion? We don't hear from them in Heroes V, so they probably died out, haven't they? Agrael was born in the 200s YSD too, so we know he's younger than Tuildana, and hence he can be killed to, but that's another story. --Shadiac (talk) 10:52, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :::: Just because they didn't show up, doesn't mean they died. And even if they did, that doesn't mean that it was age that killed them. And for your edit to be correct, we need one who lived almost a thousand years, then died of old age. I don't know of any elves in Ashan that did either of those things, never mind both. And of course Raelag is younger than Tuidhana - he's her son.Narve (talk) 10:58, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::But Raelag died at the end of his Dungeon campaign in H5. So we know he lived until c. 970, if he was born before 0 YSD that would mean his age was ~ 1000 years, no? --Shadiac (talk) 11:02, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::: No, he didn't die, and what's your source that he was born before 0 YSD?Narve (talk) 11:35, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Elves existed within the Shantiri Empire, which collapsed before the rise of the Seventh Dragon. How come we know this and not what elf was born when lore-wise? That doesn't make sense. --Shadiac (talk) 22:14, October 25, 2015 (UTC)